


Best Kind Of Alarm Clock

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kind Of Alarm Clock

 

 

**Title: Torn - Best Kind Of Alarm Clock**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Sunday Smut  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC17

  
When Ianto arrived at the hub it seemed very quiet, more quiet than normal and there was no sign of Jack anywhere. He slipped off his jacket and looked about at the usual mess of coffee cups and takeaway cartons and wondered where to start.

Deciding to start in Jack's office he ascended the stairs, he picked up two empty mugs off Jack's desk and threw a crisp bag in the bin before turning to leave. He stopped as he heard a small sound and listened, hearing a soft snore coming from the room below Jack's office.

Ianto walked over to the small hatch and peered down, in the gloom of the room he could see Jack fast asleep, face down and stark naked on his bed. He knew Jack barely slept and until now he had never witnessed it, even on nights where they had shared a bed he had never woken to find Jack asleep next to him.

Ianto felt his cock harden instantly at the sight of Jack's naked arse, he put the mugs back down on the coffee table and stood looking down at the sight of Jack's body as his hand cupped his erection through his trousers and he caressed himself.

He wondered what he could do to Jack, how far he could go before Jack woke. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt he quietly climbed down the ladder into the room, his eyes not leaving Jack's inert body as he stripped himself of his own clothes.

There was just enough room between Jack's legs for him to kneel, making himself ignore Jack's arse he lent forward and placed a small kiss to the back of Jack's neck, smiling to himself when there was no reaction to the touch of his lips.

Ianto placed small butterfly kisses down the length of Jack's spine, and then carefully followed the path back up again with his tongue, the very tip of it teasing and tasting the skin beneath. Jack murmured incoherently but he was still asleep as Ianto ran his tongue carefully down Jack's body again, stopping only when he reached the cleft of Jack's buttocks.

Placing a hand on each buttock and carefull parted then, brushing the tip of his finger of the tight puckered hole between. Jack let out a small moan of pleasure, but showed no signs of waking up so Ianto teased it a little more with his fingers before bending down and barely touching it, teased it with the tip of his tongue.

He heard Jack let out a small sigh as he probed a little deeper, beneath him Jack gasped as he finally came back into conciousness. “Ianto.” He murmured.

“Shhhhh, just enjoy.” Ianto told him, then kissed his hole before plunging his tongue back into it.

Ianto's tongue delved deeper and deeper as Jack's hips rolled beneath him, trying to get some friction for his cock on the bedding below as Jack's hand reached under his pillow and grabbed the lube.

“Fuck me.” Jack told him. “Now.”

Ianto's tongue left Jack's arse and he reached for the lube Jack held out to him, quickly coating his cock and fingers, sliding them easily into Jack, the muscles relaxed and wet from his ministrations with his tongue, finding Jack's prostate and swiping them across it making Jack moan loudly.

“God!” Jack exclaimed. “Ianto please.”

Ianto kissed Jack on the arse before biting down, marking him and then slid his fingers from Jack and placed the head of his cock at the entrance to his body, sliding in quickly till he was ball deep. Wrapping both arms around Jack's body he pulled him up so he was on all fours.

Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips, using them as leverage as he pounded into Jack's arse, Jack pushing back to meet every thrust as his own got more and more erratic. Ianto grunted loudly as he shot his load into Jack, grasping Jack's cock and pumping it as his own continued to pulsate inside his lover.

Feeling the telltale signs of Jack's own orgasm just before he came over Ianto's hand and the bed below, the contraction of Jack's arse prolonging his own pleasure as they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs panting.

As Ianto placed kissed to Jack's neck he murmured into the pillow. “Now that's the best kind of alarm clock ever.”

The End


End file.
